


Role Reversal

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Reverse Knotting, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s wrong. It’s so wrong for him to want this. Derek knows it. It’s dirty and perverted, but he thinks that he at least needs to try it this once, see if it’s as amazing as he thinks it will be.</p><p>Or, the one where Derek is an alpha who really just wants to be fucked by an omega, so of course he goes to a prostitute to get what he wants. Enter Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> The mildly dubious consent is in reference to the fact that Stiles is a prostitute. There's also a bit of an under-negotiated kink, since they sort of just jump into things without really talking about them beforehand. 
> 
> This is my first fic. It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out or offer up critiques and advice!
> 
> None of the characters are mine, obviously.

Derek can’t believe it’s come to this. Driving through what is quite possibly the sketchiest part of Beacon Hills, looking to pick up a prostitute. This may be a new low, which for him is definitely saying a lot.

But he hasn’t been able to get it out of his mind. Ever since Boyd mentioned some of the more…alternative sexual acts he and Erica had engaged in, it’s like Derek’s eyes have been opened.

And okay, so he isn’t completely sure that this is the answer he’s been looking for, but he figures there’s little harm in trying. At least, that’s what he thought at first. It seemed so easy. Just find someone to explore his kinks with. Turns out? Not so easy. It appears that most alphas really aren’t too keen on being dominated. Of course, that makes sense. It’s sort of wired into their DNA to be dominant and aggressive. Likewise, most omegas aren’t big on the prospect of dominating alphas. They actually tend to kind of balk at the idea.

Why does Derek feel such a need for a role reversal? He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

So this is what it all comes down to. Since he can’t seem to find any omegas that really want what he wants, he’s looking for someone who needs something else: money. He figures that it wouldn’t be hard to get what he wants if he’s paying for it.

Unfortunately, he’s not exactly an expert in the art of finding prostitutes. He’s just been driving throughout downtown with his window rolled down for a while, hoping to get lucky, when he finally sees a group of young people standing around.

At first he thinks maybe they’re just a group of friends, but then the smell hits him. Looks like he finally got lucky.

He pulls over to the curb, and a pretty young omega walks over to him, a sweet smile on her face. Derek immediately knows she’s not the one for him, but he doesn’t know what to say to refuse her. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“What can I do for you this evening?”

The sweet smile is still there, but there’s a challenging tone in her voice, a slight tilt slowly turning her smile into a smirk. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe she’ll do. It wouldn’t be exactly what he had in mind, but--

“Lydia, stop! You’re taking all the hot ones!”

The voice comes out of nowhere, and he turns to see a boy with a wide grin on his face and a constellation of moles dotted across his face leaning against the brick wall of the building. Despite his smile, he looks exasperated, shaking his head slightly at the girl. There’s a level of fondness there that Derek has only ever experienced with his sisters.

The boy’s amber eyes lock on his, and Derek feels like all the air has been ripped from his chest. He’s beautiful, and Derek gets the notion that he would be the last person to roll over and take it like a good omega. He’s just what Derek needs.

“Well maybe if you weren’t slacking on the job, you’d have better prospects.”

Oh right. The girl. Lydia, the other omega had called her. He’d been about to strike up a deal with her.

“Slacking? No. No way. My mouth has done enough work tonight that you have no right to call me a slacker ever again.”

It’s uncomfortable, the ease with which the boy talks about his actions. And he isn’t exaggerating. If he tries, Derek can smell it, the scent of the boy’s recent customers. It should be enough to send him driving back to his house, back to his vanilla lifestyle. And yet.

All he wants is to rub himself all over the boy, lick all signs of other people from every inch of him.

Lydia groans, looking up at the sky. It startles Derek out of his reverie. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring so obviously.

“Whatever, Stiles. You can have him.” She leans forward before going on, “But if you’d like both of us, I can give you a discount. Though judging by your wheels, I doubt you need it.”

Derek stutters awkwardly, not ever having thought about the prospect of multiple partners at once. “I…well you see, I’m really just—”

“Lydia, cut it out. You’re going to scare off another customer,” the boy laughs as he kicks off of the wall and walks toward Derek’s car.

“It would serve you right for stealing him from me!”

The boy—Stiles—puts his hands on Lydia and kisses her forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you later.”

The girl smiles up at him, and in that moment she looks years younger than she had before, probably appearing her actual age for the first time.

“Pizza?”

“So much pizza. Meat-lovers with your own two liter of soda.”

“Fine.” She leans forward to glare at Derek one last time, “If he doesn’t come back or he comes back injured in anyway, I will go on a manhunt, and the police won’t even recognize your body as human by the time I’m done with it.”

She turns around and walks away as Stiles walks up to the car.

“So are we doing this?”

He thinks that this is it. This is his chance to decide against this. But then the omega licks his lips, and Derek is so gone.

“Get in the car.”

The boy complies, but Derek makes no move to drive off. Derek takes a moment to mull over the girl’s words before he turns to Stiles.

“Are you even eighteen?”

The omega quirks an eyebrow at him before he says, “Does it actually matter?”

“Yes?”

He hates himself for it coming out like a question.

“You’re about to illegally pay me for sex, but you have a huge moral dilemma about my age?”

“We all have our limits.”

The boy groans before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a card. He hands it to Derek. It takes the alpha a moment before he realizes that it’s an ID stating that...how do you even pronounce that? No wonder he goes by Stiles. Stiles Stilinski is evidently twenty-one. Six years younger than him, but not illegal.

“Is this fake?”

“Really? If it was fake, do you think I’d choose that as my first name? Don’t strain yourself trying to pronounce it, though. You can just call me Stiles. Everyone does.”

“I’m Derek.”

“Derek.” The boy says it as if testing it out. Derek feels a rush of heat as he imagines the boy yelling out his name repeatedly.

 “Okay, so how is this usually done?”

The boy laughs. “Oh man! Is this your first time picking someone like me up?”

Derek is growing increasingly uncomfortable, and once again he thinks that this could be his way out. He doesn’t have to do this.

“Wow, Lydia is going to be so pissed at me when I tell her about this. Okay, so we’re going to need to establish what all you want.”

“I want everything.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but he thinks that it’s probably true. He feels ridiculous, but looking at the boy makes him want absolutely everything he could possibly get from him, even though he knows he can’t have that. It’s a terrifying thought.

The omega laughs again, and Derek realizes that’s something he does often. At least he hopes it is and not just a natural reaction to Derek’s awkwardness.

“Okay, we can hash out the details later. There’s a good motel near here.”

He gives Derek directions, and the alpha immediately feels more comfortable. He can follow directions. He can do this.

~-~-~-~

Of course he freezes up when he sees the bed. Stiles just rushes past him and jumps on the thing, lying back like he’s more comfortable than he’s been in ages. It simultaneously pleases and disturbs Derek that the statement might actually true. Of course, he wants to make his—not his, he reminds himself—omega comfortable. But the fact that it could take so little makes his wolf want to curl up against Stiles and do nothing but cuddle for hours.

He could do that. Cuddling with the omega seems like a wonderful prospect, actually.

The boy stretches with a groan, arching his back in a way that is downright obscene.

“You know, you’re the most attractive customer I’ve had in ages. Possibly the most attractive ever. Looks like the universe has finally decided to throw me a bone.” He leans up onto his elbows and grins lazily at Derek, who is still stuck in the doorway, staring at the bed.

If Stiles notices his discomfort, he doesn’t say anything, just asks, “So how are going to do this?”

Oh god. In theory, it had sounded great. Of course he could ask for what he wanted from a prostitute—they were paid to give him what he wanted (within reason and previously agreed upon parameters, of course). But now, staring at the young omega, he can’t imagine actually getting the words out. What if Stiles judges him? What if he runs out? Worse, what if he stays and does it but clearly hates it the entire time?

Derek really should have thought this through more.

“I…”

And now Stiles is sitting up completely, clearly having taken notice of Derek’s lack of mobility. With a slight frown on his face, he gets up and walks toward Derek, taking the man’s hands in his. He leads Derek to the bed, and Derek sits.

“Are you sure you want this? You don’t have to. We can forget this. I can leave. Or we could just sleep. No pressure.”

“No, I want to.” He does. He thinks.

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“What I want isn’t exactly…typical.”

There. He said it. Step one, done.

Stiles leans back, his face growing wary. It takes only a moment before Derek can feel himself closing off.

“Nevermind, this was stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“No, no no. It’s fine. We can talk about what you want, and then I’ll make a decision. It doesn’t involve pain does it? Because I must say, I am a firm no on pain.”

“No! No pain.”

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.

“Okay, so then what is it?”

Derek takes a deep breath and stares down at the geometric pattern on the carpet. He can do this.

“I want you to fuck me.”

There’s a beat of silence before Derek makes himself look up at Stiles, who looks like he’s waiting. When Derek says nothing, Stiles asks, “That’s it? That’s pretty standard. I sort of figured.”

“No. No, I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

Derek looks back down at his feet, waiting for the judgment or more confusion.

More silence before, “Oh!”

It isn’t disgusted, so that’s a good sign. But nothing else happens after that.

He looks up and sees Stiles looking at him, eyes wide, but other than that the boy’s face is rather blank. For an awful moment Derek wonders if maybe he broke him.

Stiles shakes his head, then slowly says, “So…you want me…to…put my dick in you? Am I understanding this correctly?”

Derek nods. “Very eloquently put, but yes. That’s what I want.”

“Hey, forgive me! I’m sort of adjusting my entire worldview right now. An alpha like you wants an omega dick in his ass. This is kinky in a way I hadn’t even imagined, and I’m usually pretty imaginative.”

Derek feels himself recoil, knows this was a stupid idea. He’s moving to get up before the omega places his hands on his knees. Derek stops and looks into the boy’s eyes, sees the ridiculously earnest look the boy is giving him.

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. I think I could be into that.”

Derek doesn’t hear a lie in the boy’s heartbeat, but then, it’s likely the boy’s had some experience fooling werewolves in his line of business.

“Really?” Derek hates how vulnerable he sounds, but he really can’t help it.

It doesn’t help that Stiles only response is to chuckle.

“Oh yeah. Like, I’m into that idea in a way I haven’t been into things in a long time. I knew you’d be interesting when you pulled up.”

Derek smiles at the thought, though he knows Stiles is probably just saying it for his benefit.

“Okay, so how do we—”

In an instant, Stiles is leaning into him, mouth capturing his in a gentle kiss. It’s more gentle than he’d expected from a prostitute, but he is not about to complain. It’s nice. More than nice. It grounds him, takes away some of his nerves.

They kiss for a while, slowly getting to know each other. Derek thinks Stiles is probably waiting for him to deepen it, to push for something more, but that isn’t what he wants. He doesn’t want to dominate in anyway. For once, he wants to be taken, not the other way around.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to catch on, to deepen the kiss and begin exploring Derek’s mouth with his tongue. Soon, Derek’s making these small noises that he would be embarrassed about if Stiles weren’t doing the same.

Gently, Stiles pushes Derek onto his back, fingers slowly pulling the alpha’s shirt off. Derek breaks the kiss for a moment to help. Once it’s off, he wants to go back to kissing Stiles, but the omega seems to have other ideas as he stares down at Derek’s chest.

“How are you even real?” Stiles says it so low that Derek thinks maybe he wasn’t meant to hear it.

The boy immediately bends down to lick up Derek’s abs before sucking a nipple into his mouth, tweaking the other with his hand.

Derek moans before yanking Stiles up a bit, guiding him back to his mouth. The boy smiles into the kiss as he glides his hands up and down Derek’s abs, making him shiver with pleasure.

They kiss for a few moments before Stiles gets impatient, grinding his hardening dick down into Derek’s own.

Derek groans, yanking at Stiles shirt, mustering up just enough breath to say, “Clothes. Off.”

Stiles sits back on his knees, pulling off the shirt off in a swift motion. He immediately rolls off Derek and the two undress themselves.

Derek is a little upset about not being able to undress the boy himself, but he reminds himself that there are more important things. Like getting Stiles cock inside him.

Before throwing his pants on the ground, Stiles pulls a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms out of his pocket, placing them on the bedside table.

“No condoms.” It’s not exactly like he can catch anything, can’t even be a carrier.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow.

“It’ll cost you extra. You really sure you want to have unprotected sex with a prostitute?”

Derek tries not to wince as he’s reminded of who Stiles is, why he’s here.

“Werewolf. Can’t catch anything.”

Stiles sighs, but then smiles slightly.

“Should’ve figured. You have wolf written all over you. Okay, but it still costs extra.”

The alpha nods before going back to undressing himself.

Derek’s barely got his pants off before Stiles is straddling him again, rubbing against him again, this time through their underwear.

Derek bites back a moan, embarrassed at how much he’s enjoying this already. He loves how willing the omega is to take charge, to take everything Derek has without hesitating at all. It’s already clear that this will be the best sex he’s ever had, possibly the best he ever will have. He wants to savor every moment.

The boy crawls down him, his mouth immediately closing around Derek’s aching cock through his underwear.

It feels amazing, mind-blowing, but it isn’t enough.

“Stiles, please—”

The boy lets off, stares at Derek with a wondrous smile on his face.

“Please, what?” He’s taunting him. Derek knows it, but fuck he doesn’t care at all.

“Please fuck me.”

The omega’s responding grin leaves Derek feeling breathless.

In a moment, Stiles has yanked Derek’s underwear down, leaving the alpha feeling weirdly exposed.

The boy gestures for him to flip over onto his stomach, and Derek shakes his head.

“Wanna see you.”

“I know, but trust me. This will feel amazing.”

The alpha complies, and then Derek feels something wet against his hole. He whines loudly when he realizes it’s the boy’s tongue.

Oh god, he’d never imagined anything like this.

The boy’s hands grab his cheeks, pulling them apart as he goes down, licking around Derek’s hole before pressing his tongue in.

It goes on for a while, and Stiles starts darting his tongue in and out quickly.

Derek is emitting an endless string of moans, but he tries to focus more on the noises Stiles is making. The omega sounds as if he’s actually enjoying it, like he can’t get enough of Derek’s taste.

“Please, Stiles. More. Fuck me.”

“Flip over,” Stiles says as he reaches over and grabs the lube.

Derek does, and Stiles wastes no time in pressing a finger against Derek’s hole.

Derek groans.

It feels completely foreign, and Derek thinks that maybe it’s a little ridiculous that he’s never even tried this himself. He maybe didn’t think this through.

When Stiles crooks a finger in him just as he gets his mouth around the base of Derek’s cock, Derek knows that it will probably be even better.

“Stiles, please.”

The boy smiles, but doesn’t remove his finger, instead adding a second one. He keeps his mouth right next to Derek’s cock as he says, “I will, but we need to prep you. God, you’ve never even touched yourself like this, have you?”

Derek shakes his head, wondering how the boy can read him so well.

“Fuck, that’s awesome. I’m going to make this so good for you, I promise. And you will too. You’ll be so good for me, won’t you?”

Derek nods desperately as Stiles keeps moving his fingers in and out of him, gets his mouth back around the alpha’s knot, sucking in a way that has Derek’s eyes rolling back.

Stiles quickly adds another one, and Derek feels so full, so amazing. He wants to know what the boy’s cock will feel like.

“Please fuck me. I’m ready. So ready. Just, please.”

He knows he’s asked for it, but when the boy pulls his fingers out, he has to bite back a whine. He feels so empty.

The omega runs a hand through his hair, kissing him gently.

“Back onto your stomach. It’ll be easier.”

Derek listens, figuring the omega probably knows more about this than he does.

He feels Stiles’ fingers enter him again, and he moans. It isn’t enough.

“Stiles!”

“Tell me what you want, Derek.”

“Want you to fuck me.”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure I’m convinced. Say it again.”

“Fuck me. Fuck me fuck me, please fuck me.”

The boy removes his fingers again, and they’re immediately replaced by the omega’s cock.

He pushes in slowly.

“Oh my god, Derek. You feel amazing. So tight. This is my first time doing this too. I’ve never had anyone ask for this. Do you like that? Knowing you’re a first for me. ‘Cause I do. I love knowing I’m the first to have you like this.”

Derek wonders how the boy is still talking at a moment like this, but he doesn’t care, thinks he could probably listen to the boy talk forever.

He also wonders why the boy isn’t _moving_.

“Do you want this, Derek?”

Derek lets out a loud groan and a choked off, “Yes! God yes.”

“Show me. Show me how much you want it.”

He stays still, and Derek realizes what it is he wants as he rolls his hips back into the omega, forcing a moan out of the boy.

Derek keeps rolling his hips, setting a good pace before the boy starts moving back against him.

“God, Derek, you’re so good. So good for me. Such a good alpha.”

Derek whines a bit, thinks that he might need to add a praise kink to his list of things to explore, but then the boy gets a hand around his cock, massaging his knot softly.

It’s so much more than he’d imagined. The omega quickly picks up his speed, and the hand tightens around his knot.

Before long it’s all he can do to brace himself as he lets the omega take all he has. Stiles is pounding into him, pace relentless, when the alpha’s head is yanked back, causing him to emit a loud groan. Stiles leans forward, his pace never wavering, as he speaks lowly into Derek’s ear, “Do you want to submit to me, alpha?”

Derek’s only reply is a choked off whine, and the young man immediately pushes into him one last time before he stills completely, releases his hand from Derek’s leaking cock. Derek whimpers a bit at the loss of contact.

“What was that? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Derek thinks that Stiles sounds way too composed for someone who has been doing what they’ve been doing, but then he remembers who the kid is, what he does. He’s undoubtedly used to such physically engaging actions. The alpha has to stomp down the wave of possessiveness that nearly has him growling.

He’s being ridiculous. He knows he is. The boy is nothing more than a prostitute. What is an extremely profound and intimate—the words life-changing come to mind—experience for Derek is just another business transaction for the omega.

He struggles to breathe, overwhelmed and yet at the same time craving so much more.

“Please, keep-”

The hand that had been around his chest moves up, and the boy grabs a handful of hair, yanking Derek’s head back. He’s not rough, doesn’t force anything. There’s just enough of a pull to suggest what he wants.

“I’ll keep going when I receive an answer. Are you going to submit to me? Gonna bare your neck, beg me to claim you, make you mine? Do you want me to own you?”

Derek imagines it, imagines baring his neck for the young omega. If what they’ve been doing so far has been kinky, Derek doesn’t even know what that would be. An alpha submitting to an omega? Unheard of.

And yet he has to choke off another sob at the thought, his knot aching more with every passing second. Without fully thinking it through, Derek tilts his head to the side, not quite knowing why or what exactly he’s doing. The entire movement is so foreign to him, and yet all he knows is that this is it. Everything about this moment is what he’s been craving for years.

Stiles makes what could be called an undignified noise behind him, a strangled oh my god as he resumes ramming into the alpha.

He removes his hand from Derek’s hair, moves it down to tweak at Derek’s nipple.

Derek feels teeth clamp down on his left shoulder, knows that there will be a mark there tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. Not when Stiles’ hand squeezes his knot again, harder than before.

“Yeah, that’s it, Der. You like this? Like being claimed?”

He wants to respond, but then Stiles’ hand moves as starts to massage his knot again, much rougher than before. The omega’s pinky is grazing Derek’s balls just so, and he’s hitting his prostate with every stroke.

Derek is subvocal, doesn’t think he could form words at this point if his life depended on it. He’s lost in all the sensations, a beautiful combination he didn’t know he could have.

“I can’t wait to come in your ass, Derek.” Derek whines at the thought. “You’re gonna smell like me for days. No one will get it. They’ll be confused, but they won’t even begin to know what it is you needed. But I know. I know what a greedy little cockslut you are.”

Part of Derek just wants the boy to shut up so he can focus more on the slide of him inside, but the words are making him feel even hotter all over in the best possible way.

“I probably won’t ever be able to get it out of my mind, the image of you baring your neck for me, the feel of your hole around me. You’ve ruined me for everyone, you know that?”

It doesn’t even seem like the boy knows what he’s saying at this point, and if Derek could actually focus on the sound of his heartbeat he doesn’t think he’d hear any sign of a lie.

“But we’ll do this again. Maybe I’ll buy a buttplug for you, keep my come inside you all day before I can fuck you again. Maybe I’ll just make you lay there with your neck bared while I jerk off on top of you, rub my come into your skin. Would you like that? To have everyone know you’re mine? Mine oh my god you are so mine. Mine.”

Derek emits a high-pitched whine at the thought before he pulls away. It isn’t enough anymore, this impersonal fucking. He flips them around so that Stiles is now on his back before climbing over him.

“Hey, what, I thought—”

Derek straddles him and grabs the omega’s cock, realigning it so he can slide down on it.

“Oh, okay, so on board with this—”

The alpha resumes the punishing pace the omega had set before and leans forward to card his fingers through the boy’s hair. He looks down at him for a moment, eyes locked on the boy’s. He says nothing as he enjoys this, the sight of the boy’s face, mouth wide open in pleasure. The boy gets a wicked gleam in his eyes as he opens his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, come on, take what’s yours. Come on, Derek.”

Derek leans down and captures his mouth in a rough kiss, enjoying the feel of the omega’s moans around his tongue.

It’s only a moment before he feels the boy’s hand back on his knot, and then the other one joins it as the boy rubs his thumb through Derek’s slit.

Stiles leans back from the kiss, moaning breathlessly when Derek slams himself down particularly hard, “Derek I’m so close. Come on. Come for me. Please, come.”

He accompanies that with a tightening of his grip on Derek’s knot, and the alpha comes with a loud roar, come painting the boy’s chest. It’s only a moment before the omega is coming inside him with a whine.

The feeling of the come gushing into him makes Derek groan again as he continues coming onto the omega. Stiles hasn’t let go of his knot, continuing to milk him for all he’s worth.

After several moments, the touch becomes almost too much, but he doesn’t have to say anything before Stiles’ punishing grip loosens.

The alpha slumps forward a bit, resting his forehead against the omega’s as he struggles to find his breath.

He’s surprised when the boy leans up and kisses him softly, tenderly even. When the moment is over, he’s left staring into the boy’s eyes.

Derek thinks that there are emotions there that don’t belong in this sort of situation, but for the moment he decides not to question them as Stiles says, “Please tell me we’re doing that again.”

He smiles down at him and decides that yes, that is definitely a thing that will be happening again. They can figure the rest out later. For now, he just needs to get them cleaned up.


End file.
